Remember Me
by MaxWho
Summary: OS . Spencer se souvient , il n'a jamais oublié son arrivée , et il n'oubliera jamais son bonheur présent .


**Coucou ! Merci de vous être interessé à mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Cette histoire est mon entière invention , seul les profilers ne m'appartiennent pas . **

**Remember me . **

Assis sur son canapé blanc , Spencer se remémorait les années passées. D'abord , son arrivée périlleuse au Département des Sciences du Comportement de Quantico , il avait alors tout juste vingt ans et avait travaillé avec le FBI de Las Vegas avant d'être promu à Quantico . Son chef de LA , Mr Robert Blaze , avait envoyé une lettre de recommandation à la directrice de cet unité , Erin Strauss . Elle avait contacté Spencer peu après , lui offrant ce poste qu'il n'avait pas vraiment décidé d'accepter, son patron l'ayant fait à sa place.

Il se rappelait de l'arrivée , il avait pris un studio dans une rue adjacente au département , petit , sobre , tout ce qui le satisfaisait. Il avait ensuite , d'un pas incertain , franchit la porte de l'ascenseur à l'étage numéro 3 , il avait bien senti les regards curieux sur sa personne , et il avait sursauté en entendant Jason Gideon lui adresser la parole . -**Tu doit être Spencer** ? - Lui avait t'il dit en le regardant de haut en bas – **Quel âge-à-tu** ? - Spencer l'avait alors regardé pour baisser les yeux la seconde suivante- **Oui , c'est bien moi. Je vais avoir vingt-et-un ans en Novembre , monsieur** – Il avait senti alors une main se poser sur son épaule , et l'homme lui avait adressé un joli sourire – **Bienvenue dans l'équipe gamin , si tu a un problème n'hésite pas a venir me parler , Blaze nous a fait un joli rapport sur toi , et je suis impatient de voir a quel point ce cerveau** -Il tapota le crâne de Spencer- **peut faire comme miracle !**

Le reste c'était fait de fil en aiguille , Gideon devint très vite le mentor de Spencer , il se lia d'amitié avec Penelope , une jeune femme ronde et excentrique que Spencer admirait de jour en jour , il avait eu plus de mal avec Morgan …

Ah , Derek … en y repensant Spencer sourit . Qui aurait pu deviner que six ans plus tard , ils seraient ensemble ? En effet , Spencer avait découvert son attirance pour les hommes quatre ans après son arrivée , et Morgan lui avait tapé dans l'oeil . C'est donc Garcia qui (après avoir fouillée « légerement » dans la vie du beau métisse , c'était aperçue que Morgan avait eu une relation avec Georges Anderson , un homme d'affaire réputé pour son orgueil ) avait été l'entremetteuse des deux garçons , pour le plus grand bonheur de l'informaticienne

L'acceptation au BAU avait été difficile , Spencer pensait que David et Emily était ouvert d'esprit mais malheureusement il se trompait . Peu après l'officialisation de sa relation avec Morgan , David avait quitté le BAU sous prétexte qu'il « ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que Reid sans avoir envie de gerber » , il fut suivit deux semaines plus tard par Emily qui jugeait que Morgan et Reid compromettait leurs professionnalismes .

Heureusement pour Spencer , ils furent remplacés rapidement par deux adorables agents , Louna Mendez , une espagnole de cinquante ans , qui avait tout de suite considérée Spencer comme le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eue , et qui était à l'écoute du moindre de ses problèmes , et Emilien Jeye , un franco-américain de trente ans , qui adorait taquiner les deux garçon amicalement sur leurs relations.

Spencer sourit en entendant son compagnon rentrer de sa séance de sport , il l'embrassa tendrement en se serrant fort contre lui et le regarda – Il faut que j'aille chercher les triplés à la crèche , tu veut venir ? - Ce qu'à quoi Morgan répondit par un baiser des plus agréables.

En effet , depuis quelques mois , Spencer et Derek étaient les heureux parents de triplées , deux garçons et une fille, qu'ils avait adoptés en Italie , au départ , ils ne devaient adopter qu'Andréa , un petit garçon de trois ans qui ressemblait à un ange . Blond , les cheveux légèrement ondulés , les yeux d'un bleu profond et des joues rondelettes d'enfants . Mais lorsqu'ils avaient appris par Eva, la nourrice , qu'Andréa allait être séparés de ses deux frères et sœurs , la décision avait été rapide , ils les prendrait les trois .

D'abord contesté , la décision avait été validée lorsque Aaron et Erin étaient intervenus pour démontrer le professionnalisme et la patience que pouvait avoir les deux hommes .

Les deux autres enfants n'arrivèrent pas tout de suite . Matthéo , le frère d'Andréa , arriva trois mois plus tard pour le grand bonheur du petit garçon , il ne ressemblait pas tellement à son frère , lui ayant les cheveux châtains , de même consistance qu'Andréa , mais ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant . Leurs sœur , Amalia , arriva quand à elle deux mois après Matthéo . Blonde , les cheveux lisses , le teint pâle et les yeux vairrons , la fillette avait rendu Spencer et Derek bouche bée , Derek , en passant , déclara que jamais un homme ne poserait ses mains sur sa princesse .

Heureusement pour eux , les enfants parlaient américain , cette langue étant enseignée à l'orphelinat . Leur adaptations fut facile , même trop selon Spencer . Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'une énorme famille était heureux comme Dieu . Il choyaient ses trois enfants comme les huitièmes merveilles du monde. Spencer savait que son désir d'une grande famille n'était pas complètement assouvie , car il sentait bien qu'Amalia , malgré son attachement pour ses frères , manquait de présence féminine à ses côtés , et c'est ainsi qu'aidé de ses amis (Pénélope ,Aaron , Louna et Emilien) , le jeune homme , sans dire un mot à Derek , avait contacté l'orphelinat dans lequel les triplées avaient vécues , pour leur soumettre son désir d'apporter une petite sœur à Amalia . La réponse ne tarda pas , car trois jours plus tard il fut appellée par Natacha , la jeune femme qui s'était occupé de lui pendant la procédure , qui lui annoncait qu'Anna , une petite fille de deux ans , serait ravie d'avoir des parents .

Le soir même , Spencer l'avoua à Morgan qui , après une scéance de boudage intensive , abdiqua sur l'oreiller .

Anna n'arriva jamais , décédée d'un accident de voiture qui coûta la vie a trente enfants . Cette épreuve affreuse consolida le couple comme jamais, et c'est ensemble qu'ils entamèrent une autre procédure .

C'est ainsi que cinq ans plus tard , Spencer était l'heureux papa de six enfants en pleines santés . Les triplés , Andréa , Matthéo et Amalia , Mathilde , une petite fille de cinq ans originaire de France , et des faux jumeaux , Louis et Ninon , qui venaient de France aussi .

La famille était maintenant complète , et lorsque Spencer et Derek se marièrent , leur mariage fut remplis de cris d'enfants et de sourires rassurants .

**FIN**

Coucou ! J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plue , elle est un peu rapide mais je tenait à l'écrire , comme une note joyeuse au millieu d'une symphonie !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les lecteurs de La Fille du Docteur que j'ai suppimée , mais ne vous inquiétez pas , j'ai prévue de la réécrire au mieux !

N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews je vous en supplie !

Si vous avez des questions laisser moi un message sans soucis !

Je vous aime fort !


End file.
